


What 2: That Delicious Thing

by ChutJeDors



Series: Ficlets [3]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, uh.... watch out for paul's arse??????????? ? ? ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChutJeDors/pseuds/ChutJeDors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John?? Likes Paul's Butt??? Imaginary kettles??</p>
            </blockquote>





	What 2: That Delicious Thing

John stared at Paul's butt. Fine one of those it truly was, all round and full and wasted on a man. It was a pity, really that such a fine thing had ended up in the hands of John's very best friend.  
  
Or maybe not. At least now John was able to _see_ the most marvellous arse in the world. If it had been some random slut in Hamburg John might've missed this sight.  
  
But now as he was staring at it, life was good. Never mind the stress and pressure that the band gave him at the moment. He should actually do it more often; just sit back, relax and eye at that delicious piece of bum. What a pity that these kind of opportunities were quite rare.  
  
Was Paul aware of the possibilities his great butt gave? Was he aware at all of that sweet polished backside curve? John needed to inform him about it. But it was impossible.  
  
Could he ever get a chance to say it? To say, 'Hi mate, one fine arse you got there.'? He suspected it. Paul would probably call him an old fag and hit him with a French-English -dictionary. He was that kind of sensitive.  
  
But still John wished he could just get up, walk over the cables on the studio floor, lean on Paul's shoulder and say out loud:  
  
"Paul, what a delicious arse you have."  
  
Now this wasn't quite planned. John hadn't thought that he'd actually get up, walk over those cables and say those word's straight at McCartney's confused face. He watched how the lad's eyes widened and something like thunder started to take place on his handsome features. Oh bugger.  
  
"My butt??" Paul started with a demanding voice and John let out a laugh.  
  
"Whoopsie, kettle's whistling," he squealed and ran off. He hoped Paul was stupid enough not to realise that no kettle was actually whistling.  
  
"I'm gonna kill that old fag."  
  
Paul prepared his French-English dictionary and started a hunt.

  
  
**T H E   E N D**

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry that anything like this exists


End file.
